To Kill For You
by Blank Personality
Summary: Jodie thinks that he doesn't care, that he enjoys it. But Aiden has a heart as well you know... Or, used to. ((Rated T for safety, slight mentions of gore and... that's basically it I guess. Oh, and a slightly disturbing scene at the end (not really). Jodie-centric, slight Jodie-bashing (Sorry!)))


Everything I know about the game 'Beyond: Two Souls' (is that really how you write it?) comes from me watching the first four – no, three and a half episodes of PewDiePie playing it. So… yeah.

**I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT I OWN AND WHAT I DON'T OWN RIGHT NOW, SINCE I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT THE THEORY OF AIDEN BEING JODIE'S MISCARRIED BROTHER IS MINE, BUT, WELL… ANYWAYS, WHAT I DO KNOW IS: BEYOND: TWO SOULS BELONGS TO ITS CREATORS AND FELIX, AKA PEWDIEPIE, BELONGS TO HIS OWN SELF** (Wow this was long)

XXX

_"Help me Aiden!"_

_"Get them Aiden!"_

_"Destroy everything."_

These words echoed around her as Jodie walked through the darkened hospital hallways, looking for something, anything. These were _her_ voice. _Her_ orders, but they sounded cold and unfeeling, even to her.

_"Come on Aiden!"_

_"The door! Blast it down!"_

_"Aiden, do your thing."_

No other noise answered or interrupted her. Not even the sounds of her hollow footsteps as they charged past door after open door.

_"Aiden, they're coming! Keep them off me!"_

_ "Kill them Aiden!"_

_ "Go for it Aiden."_

Scenes of destruction greeted her from each abandoned room. Some even contained her form – eyes rolled back in her head and blood starting to trickle from her nose. Each and every one of them had an overwhelming sense of guilt, sadness or desperation covering them like a blanket.

_"Aiden, I need you now!"_

Finally, a different voice appeared out of the darkness. But it was far from being a relief. It was a woman's scream, overlapping with the constant murmur of panicked voices and one who was shouting. Finally, the screams and voices died down, to be replaced with sobs and shouts of frustration.

Jodie stopped running in front of a door, the room inside brightly lit and blindingly white – a hospital room. Some nurses and a doctor were standing inside, the doctor explaining something to a grief-stricken man in a ruffled, pinstriped suit, while a woman lay motionless on the bed.

_"Something went wrong…"_

_"The baby didn't make it…"_

_"We tried our best…"_

The man and woman looked somehow familiar to Jodie, but before she could figure out why, the scene changed.

It took a few seconds to realize that the little girl she was seeing was herself. An ordinary winter day, when she was having a snowball fight with the boys on the street and Biff – this really mean guy that lived just around the bend – tried to smother her with snow. Grown-up Jodie watched with wide eyes as the translucent figure of a boy just a couple years old than her past-self looked around wildly for a way to get Biff off little-Jodie, before giving up and wrapping two little see-through arms around Biff's neck.

A man – Jodie noted dully that her father looked _nothing_ like the man she saw in the hospital room earlier – came and pulled Jodie away by the hand, and just before the scene shifted, Jodie could've sworn she saw a worried frown on Aiden's blurred face.

The night after, just before the Monsters came, Jodie watched her past-self reassure the now-visible Aiden that everything's going to be alright, and that nothing will happen while they sleep. Her past-self couldn't have possibly seen what she's seeing right then, but still – Aiden was crying. Aiden was crying, and she had done nothing but sit there and murmur weak condolences to him. Present-Jodie's heart broke at his desperate whimpers that fell on deaf ears. _"Don't make me go against monsters,"_ he was saying. _"Don't make me fight them again Jodie."_

She actually remembered when the next scene happened – that fateful day with the experiment with the cards and Kathleen and the day Aiden went berserk on her. She recognized the girl – her past-self, being hugged by a lost-looking Dr Nathan Dawkins, with her former caretaker-slash-scientist standing by, not knowing what to do. But this time, she noticed there was another person there – the same ghostly Aiden, only, since he was standing quite still, Jodie was able to note more things about him – like the fact that he had blonde hair and that he was wearing a pair of neon green and black headphones around his neck, and that he was looking down at the ground, eyebrows creased in guilt. He looked slightly older in this scene than the last, but then again, so did she.

Every memorable scene in which Aiden has ever helped Jodie replayed in front of her, only this time, the unnoticed-to-all figure of Aiden was visible hovering over her shoulder, helping her. The door to the room has been gone now for a long time already, leaving her like a standing one-woman audience to a gruesome show, but Jodie hadn't really noticed.

The twisted slideshow of sorts ended with the last but most traumatizing one, that showed Aiden – now grown up with a bit of stubble on his chin, wearing a dark T-shirt that was probably only there because Jodie didn't like imagining him naked (she already gave him a name, 'might as well go on with it', in her own words) and ripped shorts – covered in blood, his used-to-be bright blue eyes, having progressively darkened as the memories played in order, now dark grey and dead-looking. Somehow, his eyes is what made him unrecognizable, as if those vivid blue orbs were the only things still alive about him, that is, until now. Jodie was vaguely aware of her past-self, a bullet wound in her thigh and covered with cuts and bruises, threatening the SWAT captain as she instead focused on the changing expressions on Aiden's see-through, down casted face, wide-eyed and open-mouthed as he stared at the carnage around them.

Jodie didn't miss the tendrils of darkness that was slowly creeping up under his shirt, curling around on his skin (do spirits have skin?) until they found a comfortable place to burn themselves onto.

Aiden's horrified but – she didn't know which was worse – accepting gaze was haunting Jodie still as she was roughly shaken out of the room's visions, and suddenly, she was back to the present. In a grey-tiled room littered with broken splinters of wood and shards of glass that dug into her shoes with every aimless step she took.

"I've been waiting Jodie…"

With army-trained reflexes that would've made her coach – _former_ coach – proud, Jodie turned around on her heels with her arms out to block an attack that never came. Instead, the very solid, very _real_ form of Aiden (wait, is that even his real name?) greeted her with one hand up a tilted smile on his tired face.

"Hi."

Aiden was sitting at the foot of a mountain of broken furniture and nicknacks, legs haphazardly splayed on the sharp ground. His arms (now no longer see-through) and neck were covered in bloody scratches that looked like they had been made by his own nails. Those headphones were still in place, battered and dirty, though Jodie couldn't recall when she had ever imagined them on him. His shorts were torn to shreds and he was barefoot, allowing shards of wood and glass to have imbedded themselves onto the soles of his feet. But on his shirt – _Oh my god, _Jodie covered her mouth in horror – a dark stain was blooming, drenching the course material, right over where Aiden's heart should be.

Jodie collapsed onto her knees. "Oh my god," she gasped. "I'm sorry, Aiden, I'm so, so sorry for using you like that all these years. If I'd known you thought like that, I never would've –"

She was cut off by a hand waving her excuses away. "Call me Felix, Jodie. That's what my – _our_ parents had planned to name me. They had planned to name you something else too, actually – Mia. Isn't that a nice name?"

Jodie stared at her brother's uncaring eyes disbelievingly. Had she done this to him?

Aiden's – or should she call him Felix now? – eyebrows rose when his shadowed eyes once again focused on her. "Oh please," he smiled gently, though it didn't seem anywhere near real enough. "Don't be like that."

Aiden/Felix stood up, his bloodstained and scratched headphones falling to hang around his neck. Instead of walking towards her like she had expected, Felix turned to stare at a previously unseen mirror attached to the wall. He tilted his head at it then brushed a bloody hand through his hair.

"Ah," he said blankly. "Would you look at that."

Without warning, Felix pulled a hand back and made a fist, before slamming it against the mirror with all his strength. Blonde hair falling over his eyes, Jodie could barely hear his next words, though they still sent daggers into her heart.

"I look like a monster, don't I?"

Jodie – she will _not_ start calling herself Mia – resisted the urge to move away as Felix pushed himself dazedly away from the shattered mirror, limping slightly towards her. Now standing much too close to her liking, the much taller man leaned in with a twisted grin, shoulders sagging as if exhausted.

"Oh, don't worry Mia," he said, his cold, odorless breath brushing against her ear. "Even after 'all these years', as you say, nothing has changed. You're still mine, and I'm still yours. We're tied together. And you know what Mia?

"I'll gladly kill for you."

XXX

…Was that a good way to end it?

Written partly last night, at midnight, and written partly this morning, when I woke up at 5:45 (my country's time) am and decided to just finish this already.

I really like Jodie's character and I think that she's really cool - I just like Aiden's character better (God what is wrong with me?).  


I also really wanted to see what Pewds would look like insane, since we always see Cry or someone else be the 'broken' one (not that I have a problem with it, I just wanted a change of character, that's all), so... sorry. 

Review and all that and tell me what you think!

Flame me, and I'll tell Aiden – seriously, should I start calling him Felix now? – to come after you…


End file.
